


liliputian

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [12]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>lilliputian \lil-i-PYOO-shuhn\, adjective:<br/>1. Extremely small; tiny; diminutive.<br/>2. Trivial.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	liliputian

Over the years, he has compiled a complete mental inventory of everything about John Watson. Sometimes, when they sit in front of the fire of an evening, he studies the doctor over the rim of his newspaper and all the little details unravel in front of his eyes, sparkling like the facets of a precious stone and he finds himself thinking _If you could see yourself the way I see you_. Soon, the memory of these details will be all that’s left here at 221B. With Irene, just looking at her photograph is enough. With Watson, it never will be.


End file.
